


When Bad News Knocks

by A_Taupe_Fox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox
Summary: It's shaping up to be another boring day of boring mundanes crying about their lives.Then Luke Garroway walks in with the worst news that Magnus has heard in a long time.





	When Bad News Knocks

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.

The phone had been ringing non-stop all day. I had been ignoring it. I was lucky. It had been a complicated bit of spellwork - setting up a facsimile of myself, so the operator would think I had actually picked up the phone. Then a copy of my voice would coax whatever story out of the inevitably  _ crying _ mundane on the other side of the line.There was a notepad at the base of the phone that would copy down everything said.

If it was important, the spell would turn the paper black and fly it over to my desk.

It was rarely important.

I usually ignored them.

Today when I walked in to my office, the pile of papers was so big it had started to tumble to the floor. 

Apparently, I had my work for the day.

I gathered the papers into a stack on my desk and snapped my fingers, so the oldest ones were on the top.

I had gotten through about ten ( _ Magnus, is my husband cheating on me? Magnus, I've lost my wedding ring, Magnus, follow my mother-in-law. _ Boring. Tedius. Paid the bills.) when there was a sharp, knock on my door.

I looked up to see Luke Garroway closing my door behind him.

I pushed the papers to the floor. My day suddenly got  _ interesting _ . Luke was a good man - a rare thing in the police force. It also explained why his career had stalled, but I had to admit, it made my life easier. 

When things strayed away from the magical, it was good to have someone to take care of the mundane side of things.

Something had probably gone  _ terribly _ wrong if Luke was showing up here, in my office.

I sighed, snapped my fingers and filled a flask with whiskey. The look on his face had me feeling like there wouldn't be time for a real drink. Those were also the cases where I needed a drink most. It was always good to be prepared.

"So. Has someone died?" I asked, because it's always good to start with the worst case scenario, and be pleasantly surprised.

Luke frowned, and he looked more unhappy than I had ever seen him - which was saying something, given our history.

"No, Magnus. It's worse."

Fuck. There were very few things that were worse, and all of them were  _ very _ bad news.

"Valentine is back."

_ Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the beginning of a longer work. I'm not sure. If you're interested please subscribe!


End file.
